Already Gone
by wateryroseapple
Summary: I hate to smile to pretend I’m not hurt. I hate to giggle to show you I’ll be okay. I hate to cry because I still love you and you’ll say good bye…." 2nd ONE-SHOT! Pls. read and find out! :D Review too!


**2nd one-shot!**

**Hope you'll like it!**

**don't forget to REVIEW!  
**

* * *

_*~ALREADY GONE ~*_

_ By: .loveladybrown._

_ *ding dong *ding dong_

As soon as I heard the door bell rang, I hurriedly went down the stairs to open the doors. I was expecting someone to arrive at around 7 but I didn't expect him to come as early as 5:30 P.M.

I am dressed in dark pink t-shirt and grey short shorts with my hair on ponytail. I am Mikan Sakura, 17 years of age. I am going to meet my boy friend, the famous Natsume Hyuuga, secretly at 7 P.M, but as I opened the doors, I saw him stood there, at exactly 5:30.

Before opening the doors, I glanced at each corner of the room to check if someone is watching. Seeing no one around the living room, I gave Natsume a peck on the cheeks. He replied me with a kiss too.

He held my hand and dragged me outside the gates. Halfway, I realized something. "Wait!" I yelled softly.

He looked at me with those mesmerizing eyes and questioned "Why?"

I gulped. I looked down just to see my feet which are both bare. I faced him again. "You see, I'm not even dressed properly." I said with a soft giggle.

I heard him sighed heavily. "Just be fast." He said as he gave me a seductive smile. Oh, how I love him!

I went back inside silently. This time, I properly dressed myself. I went out and now, I am dressed in a light blue dress, which is so fitting, and brown sparkling flats.

"Now, I'm ready." I said as I gave him a wink. "And I am, princess." He replied.

We reached a tree near an elegant and famous restaurant in the city riding his red sports car. From a far, I could see bored paparazzi, as what we really expected. Some of those desperate photographers and reporters were waiting on the gates of the famous restaurant.

You may be asking 'why?'. Simple, they are waiting for US. Why are they waiting for US? Easy, Natsume is a heir of a fashion company, and so am I.

But here's the twist, our companies are enemies. But that doesn't stop our love each other. He's smart, hot and cold hearted while I can say I am immature, soft spoken and kind. I do believe that 'opposites do attract'.

From afar, we disguised ourselves. The first time we went out together, paparazzi were after us. It was an adventurous one, so we learned the lesson to bring things that we can use for disguising.

Natsume parked his car near a tree and he went out first. He went to the other side to open the door for me. How sweet of him!

We walked a mile going to the restaurant confidently to make sure that the paparazzi wouldn't recognize us. A waiter opened the doors for us and we went inside leaving the paparazzi with second thoughts.

We chose a private room and ordered food. Our food arrived shortly and the both us started eating the appetizer.

You might wonder what the reaction of our parents was. Believe me or not, they grounded and forbade me to see Natsume but as what I said, nothing or no one can break our relationship. But now, it seems the other way around when I heard him speak.

"Let's stop our relationship now." He said while gazing at the sky outside the window.

I stared him dumbfounded.

"My mom and dad would disturb everyone who is close to us as long we are still together."

I was doubling dumb stricken. "My mom said she'll pull you down until your company will go down too." I heard him say.

"My dad said he'll kill your parents."

When I heard that line, I felt that the world ended. My life crashed and my feelings were shattered. I tried myself not to cry, but I just did.

"It's for the better," he said firmly. "and better is for all. Mikan, I won't let my parents touch your company, your parents or mostly you. If that would happen, I would blame myself. Mikan, I love you, but this has to end. We can still be friends right?"

I nodded lamely.

-

_*chirp *chirp *chirp_

Today is the first day my world ended and ceased existing. It's a class day and I get to see him in school, not as my boyfriend but, as a classmate and enemy.

The news scattered and our parents were over whelmed.

As I reached the classroom, I saw a lonely Natsume. I wanted to go near him but I couldn't. My heart says yes, but my mind says no. But it's not the time to follow my heart. My life and my parents' lives would be affected if I follow my heart. If I continue following my heart, I will be closer to him and there will be lots of consequences.

I saw Mari going near him. I eavesdropped on them.

"So, is the news true?" Mari asked him as she sat on the other chair that was supposed to be my seat.

"I wouldn't be depressed if that isn't true." He replied.

"So, do you still love her?" she asked with a seductive smile.

"No."

Due to my dismay, I stomped my foot real hard until the thought that I eavesdropped on them came into my mind. The 2 were startled and they looked at me- stunned, really stunned.

Natsume held Mari on the waist and kissed her on the lips. At first, Mari was shocked but she soon gave in. I stood near the door aghast on the ugly view I've seen.

After a few seconds, they ended it for them to breath. He dragged Mari outside the room- leaving me woeful. I think Natsume did that to prove that our relationship has ended.

-

"Dear! I'm happy you ended your relationship with the Natsume-guy." My mom told me together with my father who was sipping his cup of coffee.

"I have no choice." I said as I rested my feet from the whole-afternoon dancing just to ease the pain in my heart.

"I have some news, Mikan-chan." My dad said. My attention was caught and I lend my ears to him.

"We'll be migrating to the USA."

I was appalled. I almost grow in faint. That news struck me the most.

"But dad, mom, why not staying here?" I asked being obstinate.

I saw their faces turned serious. "Simple, we don't want you to have any contact with Natsume." They both said as they cocked their eyebrows.

_"This can't be…"_ I thought.

-

_The next day_

I noticed that every time I took a glance at Mari and Natsume, he acts sweetly to her.

I grabbed the opportunity to announce my departure to the class.

I said every single detail I can remember about my departure. I saw Natsume's reaction- he was stoic.

After that I talked with him privately. I repeated everything I said but he just smiles. When I asked him if it will be okay for me to leave him, he just smiles and says yes because he got Mari. It seems, he doesn't love me anymore.

-

_The day of our family's departure_

I was on the front door of my house with the maids at my back. Mom and Dad can't travel now, but they will just follow tomorrow.

I was on the front door, ready to leave when I noticed that parents hired guards for the first time. Our gate is far from our front door, so I can barely see what's going on. I saw a man who struggled to open the gate to get in, but the guards wouldn't let him.

I went nearer and saw a clearer image of the battling guy- Natsume. I saw him swallowed his pride for the first time.

He saw me and a smile was painted on his face. He shouted my name much to his happiness. I saw him get a paper from his pocket.

Just as he handed it on to me, the guards heard an order from my dad through a communicator which is to 'Shot him.' And so, the guards did.

I watched the blood flowing from Natsume's right abdomen.

Tears started to flow… and the cry soon became a bawl. It was the loudest cry I ever made.

I heard him mutter something softly. The last words he said was, "I love you."

I read the paper he handed to me earlier.

_"I hate to smile to pretend I'm not hurt. I hate to giggle to show you I'll be okay. I hate to cry because I still love you and you'll say good bye…."_

After I read the message, I knelt down and hugged him tightly.

I whispered something to his delicate ears as I held his hand to my heart. "I love you in big ways… I love you in small ways… I love you this minute… I love you always…"

_-FIN-_


End file.
